Arcana: The Last Oracle
by booyaka 20 and Demonic-Happiness
Summary: Please don't kill me! I know I need to put chapter four up of Zodiac Valentine, but my muse won't come! No flamers please! Written by: DemonicHappiness


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. This fic takes place one year after Kingdom Hearts, making Sora 15, Kairi 15, and Riku 16. (Just to clear that up) nn Enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Young Lady of Legends

The rain pitter-pattered on the small windowpane of a young girl's room. She sat inside her darkened room, a lamp her only source of light reading, Ah My Goddess! By Kosuke Fujishima. Her favorite book of the series was, Hand in Hand that one was about Urd and her Angel. The rain slowly became steadier and then finally was a downpour, "Man!" The girl grumbled as the lights suddenly went out… something caught her attention… no one was in the living room… She shut her book and stood, straightening out her platinum colored skirt she placed the book on her quilt comforter and opened her door slowly. As she walked she heard small creaking noises, "Something's here," She thought fidgeting with the sleeves of her black mini sweater. The creaking sound continued, she peeked around the corner; her mismatch eyes scanned the room.

"Nothing suspicious, but can't be to sure." She blinked and rounded the corner. Suddenly little puffs of black smoke popped up all around her and they formed into small creatures with golden, beady eyes. "Ummm…" She looked around quickly her dark brown hair twirling around her face; they encircled her and two of the creatures began to transform. The creatures took the shape of her parents while the others twitched and their antennas flickered.

"Mom…Dad?" She asked quietly. They looked at her then the images melted away; a new image appeared… blood. Blood was splattered all over everyone and everything; no one was alive except Her. The images changed and she saw her parents a young boy she had never seen before and another man with silver hair. A distorted voice echoed through her head… "This is your destiny… NOTHING can be changed…"

• • •

A young boy with spiky brown hair dashed through the rain. His clothes were soaked and he was not accompanied by his usual companions, clutched tightly in his right hand was a blade that had an odd key shape. He continued dashing through the water until he reached a small white house. "This has to be her house…" Charging forward he busted the door down and ran into the house, getting in his fighting position he prepared to defend himself. The creatures had all vanished and in the center on the living room was a girl, he raised an eyebrow, he had expected the place to be crawling with Heartless. He walked toward her and noticed that she didn't look around for him, touching her shoulder he turned her to face him. Nothing seemed strange about her except for her left eye was a deep shade of blue and her right was a bright yellow. The girl didn't blink instead she opened her mouth and spoke an odd language. He was blasted away from the girl by a powerful aura, shaking off the shock he looked at the girl, she was hovering slightly above the ground and there was a strange aura around her. As quickly as it had appeared the aura vanished and the girl fell to the floor. Walking, he approached her very slowly, the chains on his red pants jingled together as he walked. Blinking a few times the girl sat up, "What happened?" She asked looking around when she saw the boy. "Oh My God!" She screamed. Startled the boy took a step back, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Sora," Sora said introducing him. She looked around a bit confused; the front door was opened and was swaying slightly.

"I'm Ami…" She grumbled getting to her feet, "So why are you here, Sora?" He shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me...Even if I told you." Ami cocked an eyebrow; a small smirked formed on her pale face. Sora looked at her threw the corner of his eye, he knew something about this girl was different, but he couldn't be sure she was the Oracle.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked sticking his hands behind his head. She nodded slightly and stared at him intently. "I came here from a place called, Twilight Town. I was sent because I received a letter saying that I had to find a young girl; who is supposedly the Oracle," Ami listened very closely her heart began to race, was he saying that she was and Oracle, but she thought those were only legends. Sora stared at Ami for a moment, "But…Unfortunately the last two Oracles were killed by a man named Ansem…Who was thought to be dead up until recently…" Ami nodded very slowly, could she trust him? They it dawned on her… The last two were killed she was the only Oracle left. Sora extended his hand, "Come with me," He said quietly. Ami looked at his hand then looked up into his navy blue eyes. "Who were the other two Oracles?" She asked suddenly. Sora blinked a few times, then took a seat on the couch, "This may take awhile," He spoke staring at the ceiling. Ami shrugged, "I've got time…" He looked back to Ami, "The first Oracle to get killed was, Shiroi, she was the Oracle of Holy Words. The next was Kize, he as the Rave Star master." Ami blinked a few times, "And if I go with you I'll be safe?" Sora nodded and smiled a bit, once again he extended his arm. Slowly Ami placed her hand in his.

"Alright, now let's get back to Twilight Town!" He grinned. Ami followed Sora out the door, casting one last glance back at her house as if to say farewell.


End file.
